Open Wounds – An Ever After Story
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: Final Chapter is up! What are Danielle's thoughts as she goes to meet Prince Henry at the Ruins? This, (originally intended as a short) takes place after Utopia is burned, but before the Masque. First Ever After piece. Rated T just in case. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

(_**Author's Note**__: Hello everyone! I am back with a brand new fic! This is my first story for this movie, so I hope you enjoy! As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Thanks! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_

**Chapter #1** –

As I walk to meet with Henry; no His Royal Highness Prince Henry of France, to meet with the man who I've found has stolen my heart, my emotions are everywhere.

I almost hate Marguerite for burning the final book my father ever brought home to me – even after I gave up my mother's crystal glass shoes.

Both felt like a betrayal to my parents.

And that burned more painfully in my heart than the whip lashes which presently appeared across my back.

Speaking of, the scarlet dress I wore was unfortunately quite tight against. My back stung at every movement. That was at least keeping my head in reality, as I would have loved to get lost daydreaming about Henry's smile; become lost in his voice, in his eyes, in his touch…

I jump at a sudden noise, which further irritates my back.

I have a strong feeling the Baroness and Marguerite will make their move, and very soon.

I scowl with disgust at them; quite grateful that Jacqueline did not end up like them whatsoever. She was the saint of the family.

She really was a sister to me. I don't think that is a debt I could ever repay.

I sigh, knowing I should not keep up this charade anymore. It's not because my step-mother and step-sister are plotting…Henry simply deserves to know who I really am. It's time to tell him. Tell him all of it.

I cringe as I remember throwing apples at him…I hope he can forgive me for my deceit – even if my heart was in the right place.

As I reach the ruins; as Prince Henry indeed pours his heart out…Tells me I'm the reason he's found his purpose; tells me he wishes to spend the rest of his life with me…

I can't take the pain – physical or emotional.

I wish to tell him, but can't bear to hurt him. I try to leave, but he does not let go of my hand.

I muster up the courage to give him one last kiss as a "Contess." He deepens the kiss, only to wrap his arms right around my back.

I cry out in pain, as I attempt to leave him in pure utter confusion.

However, I pause – long enough for Henry to catch up.

"Nicole?! Nicole, what's wrong? Please tell me." His voice, and his eyes are of pure unabashed worry.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight as tears sting within them, and stream down my face.

"I'm sorry. So sorry your Highness."

"It's Henry." He gently corrects me. "Sorry for what, Nicole?"

"For…Everything. For the apple, for Thomas More, for Utopia…I should have just let you take my father's horse." I sobbed, as my knees finally buckled beneath me.

Prince Henry, the gentlemen that I somehow knew always existed (underneath the title and the slightly inflated ego) caught me under the arms, as he gently sat me down.

I sobbed harder into his shoulder, but then felt his body tense in realization of my words.

(_**A/N:**__ Please Review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(__**A/N:**__ Thanks everyone who favorited or followed either this story, or myself as an author. Additionally of course, thank you very much for those who have left me review(s) of some kind. It is continuously humbling! Here is Chapter #2! Please review! Thanks! ~The Rising Phoenix~)._

_Previously on Open Wounds_:

_I sobbed harder into his shoulder, but then felt his body tense in realization of my words_.

**Chapter #2** –

"The apple?" He brought his hand under my chin to force me to make eye contact. All I saw within his eyes was confusion and hurt.

I gave a deep sigh, as I closed my eyes for a few moments; trying to gather my courage; my strength. I sent a silent prayer up to God, my parents even, to provide me with the strength needed to do this.

"Yes, the apple." '_Blasted apple!_' I think to myself…Yet I also cannot regret it…How could I be so conflicted at the same time!?

"I…I am the servant who threw the apple at you, without realizing who you were at the time. My name…my name is Danielle de Barbarac. Nicole de Lancret was my mother's name, and Auguste de Barbarac was my father."

He didn't speak for a few moments, digesting the small amount of information I had provided.

"So…Why pretend to be a Contess?"

"Simply to save the man who was practically an uncle or grandfather to me from being sent to the Americas." I cried harder.

I heard him sigh a deep sigh. But he said nothing.

"de Barbarac…Why do I think I've heard that name before?" He said seriously. Understandably, and unbeknownst grateful for my own benefit, he seemed to avoid, and shift the conversation slightly…

"My father owned a manor before he died."

"He owned land? That would make you a higher station than a servant."

"Yes, but he married the Baroness and brought she, and my two step-sisters with him two weeks before he died. I doubt she ever loved me. – All because when he died, I was the one he said '_I love you_' to. Those were his very last words…"

Prince Henry remained in silent contemplation. Concern and sympathy filled his eyes.

"At best, your father was a nobleman…He owned land. That can't be taken away from you."

"Yes but the Baroness rules with an iron fist. The servants and I – Jacqueline even, all just try and stay out of her way."

"You get along with your step-sister?"

"Only her of the three. She is truly the sister I've always dreamed of having."

"Not Marguerite." It wasn't a question.

"_Absolutely_ not. I hate that this is all a game to her and the Baroness."

"I hate the fact that they are constantly flaunting themselves at me…It's most unflattering…"

I simply nodded in agreement.

"I understand – I understand that I am to die for lying to you, deceiving you. For what I have done, I shall go willingly. And although I do not deserve any favors, I have but three final requests: First to please save Jacqueline from the Baroness and Marguerite. Second: save Paulette, Maurice, and Louise, for I know she wouldn't spare them. Third: save Gustave. I fear he would not be safe either."

To his credit, Prince Henry did not laugh, nor did he show any incredulousness or disbelief of my final requests. He simply stared in what could be described as contemplation. Or was it something more?

I took a deep breath; steeling myself against his potential reaction. '_I'm used to it with the Baroness and Marguerite, what's one more person?_...' I turned away from Prince Henry, slowly moving forward.

"Danielle, where are you going?" I cringed, but suddenly became confused. I _thought_ I heard harshness in his voice, until I realized it was simply my mind racing at almost all possibilities of what may come out of his mouth next.

"To His and Her Royal Highness to–What did you say?" Okay, so all possibilities except…calmness? Concern? Simple kindness? Whatever the word, it was the opposite of what I was clearly expecting.

"Where are you–"

"No, Sire…Before that…My name? You-you said my name?" I stumbled over my words at first, completely dumbfounded.

Prince Henry smiled as his only acknowledgment of using my real name, and waited a moment before speaking again. "What? You were going to go to my mother and father for what? To turn yourself in for treason?" I heard a hint of…amusement(?) within his voice.

I simply nodded, still focused on him calling me _Danielle_. I may have to hear it again, but I'm pretty positive I like how it sounds coming from him. I certainly _loved_ how he said my mother's name.

"Danielle, that is absolutely absurd!" His grin widened now. _'Yes, I love it now_.' My brain confirmed.

I continued to stare, almost as confused as he had been moments before…

(_**A/N:**__ Thanks again for reading! Please review! ~TRP~)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(__**A/N**__: Hello! Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! I am always touched. Well so much for the long wait! Enjoy! :-) Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_

_Previously on Open Wounds; _

_Henry: "What? You were going to go to my mother and father for what? To turn yourself in for treason?...Danielle, that is absolutely absurd!" _

_I continued to stare, almost as confused as he had been moments before_…

**Chapter #3** –

"Yes?" I asked, my confusion increased.

"You're not going to do that." He stated softly.

"Al-Alright…" I said, quite unsure of where this was headed.

A comfortable silence ensued (for him anyway).

I hesitated, knowing this could probably be one of the most ridiculous and unintelligent questions to ask at the moment. "Wh-Why?"

At my bewilderment, Prince Henry laughed out loud.

"Because you will do no such thing." He stated again, simply.

As I open my mouth to again ask why, he cut me off.

"So you dressed up above your _imposed_ station because your heart was in the right place, wanting to save a family member. Yes, you lied to me, trying to protect yourself – and credit where credit is due, you tried not to tell me a name. You want to be punished, seriously?" Henry's humorous tone suddenly turned very serious by the end.

I blinked in surprise at his change. I had absolutely no idea where he was going with this…

As I felt a few more tears fall from my eyes, as I closed them, I simply nodded my head, then let it drop completely.

I failed to see Henry's grin.

"Well My Lady, consider time served."

I felt my brow furrow, as I slowly opened one eye at a time then lifted my head…I'm not sure what I was expecting to see around me, but Henry's wide smile and kind eyes were _not_ it.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a slight quiver of uncertainty hitched in my voice.

"You've been living with the Baroness and Marguerite since you were eight. that isn't punishment enough short of death, than I don't know what is." He laughed.

I released a slow breath I did not even realize I had been holding.

Henry's laugh became slightly infectious, as I found myself with a small grin beginning to form.

"What shall we do now, Sire?" I asked.

He began to tsk as he gave me a half-annoyed look. I cleared my throat, and tried again. "What shall we do now…Henry?" He shook his head at the questioning of his name, but let it drop regardless.

"It is quite simple, My Lady. We go back to the Palace."

"I thought you said we weren't going to your parents."

My head was beyond throbbing at this point in this conversation…

"No, I said _you_ were not going to my parents to be punished. I never said anything about not going to my parents with regards to the Baroness and Marguerite." Henry clarified; smiling that mischievous smile which in some ways even reminded me of Gustave.

We were headed out of the Ruins, toward the palace when Henry let go of my hand, and put his arm around my upper back. I immediately flinched, moving my body away from his touch, as I successfully did not cry out.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Henry asked, very concerned as we stopped. He waited patiently as I caught my breath.

I started to bite my inner cheek in both nervousness and pain. I sighed as I debated on telling him what really happened.

However, I knew I could trust him.

"One of my maids, Paulette, alerted me to something urgent. When I came into one of the bedrooms, I found Marguerite wearing the dress my mother left me, should I be married one day. She said it was her dress for the Masque. Because I didn't awaken to make breakfast for her and the Baroness this morning, the Baroness no longer allowed me to go to the Masque. (I highly doubt she was going to allow me to go in the first place). I asked Marguerite and the Baroness if they actually thought the games they were playing would win them your hand, and that it was simply disgusting. Marguerite of course accused me of jealousy…"

Henry listened intently, waiting for more. I took a few deep breaths, steeling myself at the painful memory.

"Wh-when I said that the shoes and the dress were my mother's, Marguerite acknowledged as much, but then added that she was dead….So I punched her." I held in my slight smile, and although it was certainly _not_ my proudest moment, it was something _I_ was proud of – for I stood up for my family, whom I've always known has loved me.

"I then proceeded to chase her around the Manor, where we ended up downstairs. Utopia was sitting on the table. And Marguerite grabbed it and threatened to throw it into the fireplace. The Baroness caught up and said I could either give up my mother's shoes, or save my father's book…Neither was going to save me from lashings….I gave up my mother's shoes…Only for Marguerite to throw the book into the fireplace anyway. I tried to get it, but the Baroness held me back."

As I explained, I saw Henry's face change to a myriad of expressions, repulsion, sympathy, anger, and sadness, and some of them repeating.

He took my face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead before turning me around to gently inspect my back..

"My God." Henry gasped in shock. "How hard–" Henry didn't finish his sentence, couldn't.

"She stopped at five, maybe six so I would not pass out from the pain."

"Who tended to you?"

"Jacqueline."

Henry turned me back around, again holding my face gently in his hands.

"Then she may come too if she wishes."

I had wanted to tell him the concerns I had about moving into the palace. My words died on my lips however, as I started to lose myself in his eyes when a loud bird suddenly returned us to the present.

Henry looked toward the sunlight.

"Come, darling. We must be going if we are to get everything settled by tonight."

I didn't tell him immediately of my doubts…

We then made our way from the Ruins to the Palace.

_(__**A/N**__: Please Review! ~TRP~)_


	4. Chapter 4

_(__**A/N**__: Hello! Thank you again, and again for all of the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! Your reviews and encouragement helps the muse! I am so sorry for the long wait! Hopefully, I'll get on another roll..I still have doe writers block issues though.. Here is Chapter #4! :-) Please Review! PS- If there is anything you might like to see, or suggestions, please PM me. I will take it into consideration. :-) ~The Rising Phoenix~)_

_Previously on Open Wounds:_

_I didn't tell him immediately of my doubts…_

_We then made our way from the Ruins to the Palace_.

**Chapter #4** –

"Henry, wait," I whispered before entering the throne room with him.

"Yes?" He asked. His voice seemed to convey some impatience. I deduced he really wanted to tell his parents everything as soon as possible.

"How am I going to tell them?" I worried very much, partly of my own fate, but moreso for everyone that I would be leaving behind should the King and Queen overrule their son.

As happy and content as I was for Henry's reaction, at this point he was my last and only hope to save those I loved, should his parents feel otherwise.

I was more pleased that he did not surprise me like he had when we had unexpectedly met up at the lake, considering his views on servants at the time.

Henry beamed. _What in the world is he _beaming_ for?!_ I thought incredulously.

"Danielle, you just let me handle everything, alright?"

I sighed. "Alright…" I was still doubtful…

Before entering, I glanced down at the dress I wore. It was a beautiful red-orange garment and while it covered my back, it was not tight (or itchy). We had discarded the red dress that I had on previously (I suspect Marguerite had worn it recently, perhaps even the day before as I could smell the perfume she typically uses).

A moment later, Henry took my arm and gracefully led me into the room where his parents were waiting in quiet conversation.

"Ah, Henry. There you are. And who might this be? Is this the Contess you have asked me about?" Queen Marie inquird, upon seeing her son and myself, as we politely bowed in greeting.

I shot Henry a pointed, almost terrified look at the knowledge that his mother was at least aware of the Contess fabrication.

"Actually, Mother, I regret to notify you that I unknowingly misinformed you."

"Oh, how so?" Her Highness replied, clearly wanting to know more.

Henry squeezed my slightly quivering arm. To me, the room suddenly seemed very cold. I heard thundering in the distance, until I realized I was only hearing the beating of my own heart pulsating within my eardrums.

_This is it…Goodbye Henry, Jacqueline, Paulette, Louise, Maurice, Gustave, Señor da Vinci_... I thought with dread. I kept quiet anyway, holding on to the slimmest beacon of hope that Henry could indeed handle this as he claimed.

"Mother, Father, this is Danielle de Barbarac. She resides as a servant at a manor currently under Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent's hand," Henry started, as he presented me, gently pushing me a step or two forward. I bowed again and stayed kneeling.

"Henry, do you mean to tell us that this Lady is _not_ a Contess?" King Francis' booming voice echoed throughout the room. I could feel him glaring at Henry and myself.

I shot daggers at the floor. Really_ Henry? _This_ is how you start things? That is it then, I am done for_... I'm glad I at least held my bow.

"Father, the land is rightfully hers! Her father, Auguste de Barbarac owned the land before his passing when Danielle was still a child. He had married the Baroness only weeks prior. The Baroness stripped Danielle of her rights, and made her an additional servant to the three they already had."

"You there, why would you even _think_ of dressing, let alone acting above your station?" King Francis demanded of me.

I was still kneeling, and kept my head down partly out of respect, and partly because I was honestly afraid of His Majesty. He was very intimidating. Perhaps like his son, though, his bark was worse than his bite.

"Of-of which station, your Highness?" I asked, needing clarification. Was he referring to a servant acting as a Contess, or why a woman who should have inherited land would work as a servant?

"Of a Contess when you were a servant?" King Francis asked, a bit more softly. I still detected impatience, however, within his voice. My guess is he could sense my fear.

"Francis, she isn't rightfully a servant. Haven't your hard a _word_ Henry has said? Her father owned land." I heard the Queen say. Then she addressed me, "You may rise, child." I obeyed gingerly, and looked at His and Her Highness. "Henry said your father's name was Auguste, what was your mother's name?" Queen Marie asked delicately.

"My mother's name was Nicole de Lancret, your Majesties." I replied.

"So that's where your name came from. Nicole means '_Victorious People_,' with Saint Nicholas as the _Patron Saint of Children_, while Danielle means '_God is my Judge_.' Did you know your mother, as you did your father?" Queen Marie questioned.

"No. Papa said she died when I was born, right after they gave me my name. My father died when I was eight. Although I had Paulette and Louise, who were always very nurturing whilst I was growing up, The Baroness is the only mother I have ever known."

I could have sworn The Royal Family shuddered ever so slightly at my last statement.

I let my head drop a bit to the floor, unsure if I could hide my amusement.

Fortunately I did, as King Francis spoke again.

"Didn't you just have tea with the Baroness and her daughter? What was her name? Mary, Mable, Madeline…?"

"Marguerite, dear." Queen Marie replied, helping out her husband. "And yes, I did. She had a black eye come to think of it...She said she saved a baby from a runaway carriage."

I thought to bow my head in shame initially feeling guilty at causing Marguerite's black eye this morning… but that was _before_ I heard the end of the Queen's sentence. _Saving a baby!? Marguerite's no more maternal than…than_..._So I can't think of an analogy. She still deserved what she got_... I pondered quickly, my temper clearly rising. Still, I was rather proud of that moment, damn the consequences.

_Well, God _is_ my judge after all_... I believed.

"Unfortunately, that was my doing, your Highness. She insulted my mother, while wearing a dress she left me for the Masque tonight. The dress was for my wedding, should I be blessed enough to be married one day. While I mean no disrespect, I must be getting home soon as well…"

"No. I will not let you go back there. You don't deserve to live like that. I won't let you be hurt again!" Henry said.

"Sire, it is my home. I love it there…With all due respect, I _need_ to be there…"

Henry nodded in understanding, but as we were both quite stubborn, we knew the topic would come up again at some point.

"Henry what do you mean? Danielle was hurt?" Queen Marie asked, echoing her son's words.

To this, Henry and I both sighed. I kept my mouth shut; I no longer wanted to speak anymore.

"She was lashed by the Baroness for hitting Marguerite after her cruel comment about Danielle's mother." Henry supplied.

"Have our doctor look at it at once, Henry."

"I will, just in case. However, Jacqueline, Danielle's step-sister did rather well in starting the healing process. I think, if given the opportunity, she may do well to become a doctor" Henry complimented.

I smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Well what of tonight's Masque Henry, and the engagement to Gabriela? I did not invite all of our guests for nothing!" King Francis demanded, his temper flaring once again.

"There will be an engagement announcement, Father. Danielle and I of course." Henry said, smiling wider with happiness, his eyes sparkling with love as he glanced towards me. I felt my cheeks warm, probably turning a slight shade of pink in the process.

"Besides, were you not the one to suggest to me, that if it was love that I sought, to find the one I love by tonight? If I haven't, _then_ you said you would announce the engagement to Gabriela" Henry continued.

Henry has to know his parents will not be pleased – simply because I am a lower station to begin with…_ This isn't looking good_. I thought.

"Absolutely not!" King Francis roared furiously.

Judging from the look on Henry's face and the roll of his eyes at the King's furious reply, I imagine Henry's thought process was _Ugh! Here we go…._

"Francis, seriously, this is about love!" Queen Marie cut off what could surely be an argument between father and son.

"Henry, Danielle, please come. Let us discuss this more, while Francis oversees the final touches to the Masque" Queen Marie said as she bids her son and myself over to afternoon tea.

Henry and I looked at each other; Henry had a confident look on his face, and myself felt quite puzzled. After a beat, Henry escorts me forward…

_(__**A/N**__: Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(__**A/N:**__ Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites once again! I am so pleased that everyone who is reading it seems to love this story! I love writing it just as much. Each new chapter is new to me. I honestly do not know where my head, or fingers will take me. Sometimes, things turn out differently than what I had in mind, and that is the BEST part about writing fan-fiction! _

_Just to let you know: This chapter, as well as next may seem a little… redundant, as I am retelling the majority of the film. Please stick with it! I am super proud of all of my chapters so far, especially this one. I really am happy at how this turned out so far. I can't WAIT to see where the next chapter takes all of us! _

_Thanks again to my Beta-Reader: You know who you are ;) Shout out to all the English Majors out there! We would not be where we are today without you! (Clearly, I am not one). _

_Now, without further adieu, I present Chapter #5 of "Open Wounds." Please Review! ~TRP~)_

**Chapter #5** –

**The Royal Garden**s –

Henry and I sat down with Her Royal Majesty at a stunning white-laced table with beautiful ruby encrusted sequins scattered throughout the lace, which hung down. I noticed the rubies glistening even more in the afternoon sun. There were only about five hours before the Masque.

I smiled politely at the Queen, and Henry who held my hand underneath the table nodded to his mother, indicating that we were ready to hear her speak.

The Queen smiled lightly before closing her eyes. Suddenly her smiled dropped completely, and her eyes took on a hard gaze.

"Tell me everything. From your childhood on…" Her Majesty demanded of me, her voice clipped. I could not tell if it was of anger or annoyance. Perhaps she just meant business. Regardless, I immediately obeyed.

I took a deep breath. Despite looking at her most regal, with her straight posture, and her head held high, I still detected an air of patience.

"I grew up with my father, Auguste, our servants Maurice, his wife Louise, and her sister Paulette. As I said earlier, my mother died shortly after I was born. My father traveled as a beloved and renowned merchant. The manor we lived in was passed down to him from his parents, and he knew the value of money, saving much more than he spent. It was how we kept the manor running for so long. He was so popular; he was often on business trips. Two weeks before he died, he had been on a trip, where he often sold paintings he created. Every so often, my father would even let my friend Gustave paint with him, and sold a painting or two of Gustave's as well. My apologies, your Highness, I'm getting off track. As I was saying, two weeks before he died, he was delayed in coming home. He sent word that he had fallen in love over time, with a woman who had two daughters. I was so excited, and nervous on the day he was to arrive. I just couldn't relax – I was to get a new family, and I specifically remember saying to Louise that it felt just like Christmas. I was so elated when my father finally returned home, even if I was covered in mud from playing with Gustave just before his arrival." I paused, smiling at the memories: the good ones anyway.

"What happened next?" The Queen asked, her voice and her eyes taking on a slightly gentler tone.

"My father came home, and it was one of the happiest day of my life. I was then introduced to the Baroness de Ghent, Marguerite, and Jacqueline…I remember being so entranced by the way they ate their supper. Now that I'm older, I can equate it to a waltz. When my father tucked me in that night, he presented me with the book Utopia; Paradise, he said the title meant. It was an instant favorite, and considering it was the last book he would ever bring me, I suppose that makes sense. Papa had also said that he had to go on a three-week trip again two weeks later. I negotiated it to one-week." I smiled again, proud at the memory, but continued quickly.

"Two-weeks came and went; it was time for my father to leave. I was very disappointed. I think Marguerite and Jacqueline were too, but I suppose I won't ever truly know. My father wanted the three of us to establish more of a relationship. We were doing okay I suppose during those two weeks. It was still awkward, getting used to now having a mother figure, and sisters…But it was certainly bearable. I'm sure I still clung to my father a bit more, but still attempted to play with the girls when they weren't studying…Papa also wanted me to help the Baroness run the manor…But then–then everything went wrong... " My voice almost caught as my throat started to constrict.

The back of my eyes became heavy. I felt like crying, but willed myself to hold my emotions together. Henry squeezed my hand in silent support, while my other hand rested on the table in front of me. I realized I had been clenching that hand into a fist on and off throughout my life story up to this point. Glancing at Henry, his eyes were full of sympathy. I had told him the detailed story of my father's death; I told him everything before speaking with his parents. He needed to know who I was, who I am.

"As Papa headed off, the Baroness all but commanded Marguerite and Jacqueline back to their studies…I on the other hand beckoned them to stay, as our tradition (Papa and mine) was that he would always wave at the gate. The Baroness and the girls went back inside. As I anticipated for Papa's wave, it never came. He passed the gates, but hunched over, fell off his horse, and crumpled to the ground." I closed my eyes in pain, determined to hold the tears back.

Henry continued to squeeze my hand every few moments, but then felt him let my hand go, as it moved to my shoulder. He squeezed there lightly, and briefly began to rub soft circles on the lower part of my neck and shoulder blades.

'_Thank God you're here Henry. I do not think I could tell this story to your mother alone_... ' I thought with relief.

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I remember…I remember running to him in panic, screaming for him. I remember shaking him, crying, begging him to be okay, to get up. He attempted to speak, as I was soon joined by the Baroness, Paulette, and Louise…As he attempted to speak, move even, I remember him looking at the Baroness, then myself. He struggled, but brought his gloved hand to my face and telling me '_I love you,_' before closing his eyes, his head rolling to the side. I remember sobbing, and vaguely recall the Baroness saying his name, begging him that he could not leave her there…Then I remember pleading with him to wake up. He never did…"

My eyes closed again, I knew a few tears had fallen, and I no longer cared about my lack of control in this regard. I swear it was just like yesterday…

I took a cautious peek at Her Majesty. I realized that despite looking towards her, seemingly at her, my vision had refocused somewhere over her right shoulder, lost in my past memories. I blushed in embarrassment at this realization. However, The Queen's face softened considerably. She then did something I did not expect her to: she took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, much like her son.

She will never know how much that gesture, coming from her will always mean to me.

"Child… " Her Highness breathed. "No wonder why you hold your head so high, so strongly. You've been through a great deal at such a young age…I certainly can't imagine what you went through, and am honored to be in _your_ presence." She finished her sentence with a smile.

I felt my face warm with a blush, smiling in humbled gratitude.

"What was life like in the years afterwards?"

"Hard." I said bluntly, but softly. I began wondering why she wanted to get to know me as deeply as she did. But I realized I saw much of her in Henry. At his core, he was his mother's son, whereas on the outside, he was more like his father. This made me love him even more.

"The Baroness made me a servant, and moved me into the barn. She gave Marguerite my bedroom, and sold Maurice to make up for her debt and taxes. She cares nothing for the manor, myself, our servants, perhaps even Jacqueline. I do not believe she ever really loved my father. Unfortunately, she's happy that my father raised me, as she put it '_To be raised by a man…No wonder you're built for hard labor_.' Yet, as much as I dislike what she does, and whom she has pained, has hurt…as much as she infuriates me at times; she is still the only mother I've ever known, ever had. I've learned to a degree, to love her. I worry if she has ever, even once no matter how minimal held love for me."

Suddenly without any further warning, the dam breaks. And so does my heart – at my betrayal of everyone, and conflicting feelings over the Baroness. I feel Henry's arms come around me, as he brings me into a tight hug. My arms automatically go around him, just as tight.

We sat like that in silence for a moment or two, and then I heard a deep sigh come from Her Majesty. I gave a tighter, worried hug to Henry.

What I didn't notice was Henry giving a concerned look to his mother. Concerned and daring her to say something to the negative to my explanation.

"Danielle, look at me child." Queen Marie requested softly.

I braced myself, continuing to clutch Henry even tighter than perhaps either of us thought possible…I willed myself not to let out a sob, and so far I was holding it together.

I took a deep breath, before letting Henry go. He held me for a moment longer, placing a gentle and quick kiss to my forehead. I squared my shoulders, I suppose as a sign of strength, certainly not defiance.

I let my head drop at first, glancing at the beautiful tablecloth before slowly lifting my gaze to meet Her Majesty's eyes. The look in her eyes, and on her face surprised me. She then reached for, and tenderly grasped my free hand.

In her eyes, I saw nothing but concern, grace, and something else I could not define at the time.

"I am terribly sorry for all you've been through, child. But never underestimate how strong you truly are. I believe you already know that about yourself, but always, _always_ keep your courage. Never lose that. It is a rare, _rare_ gift that only few know how to preserve." She replied with a firm squeeze to my hand.

"Now dear, how did you meet my darling son?" The Queen asked, with a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

I shot a look at Henry, pleading for him to help me – bail me out even.

"I met Dan–" Henry started, understanding my non-verbal expression.

"Not from you, dear. I'd like to hear it form Danielle please." Queen Marie cut Henry off.

I took another deep breath, ready to begin.

"Mother please, will all due respect, I shall gladly tell this part. For it is my fault anyway–" Henry began again, cutting himself off at his mother's look of clear annoyance. She then closed her eyes briefly, only to give another sigh and nod in approval for Henry to continue.

Henry explaimed from the time he had fled the castle in the middle of the night to leaving me with some gold francs. I proceeded to tell of our meeting in the Royal Courtyard to free Maurice, with Henry resuming afterwards with our unexpected encounter at the lake.

"…I then went to her home and asked her to attend both church and one of the Franciscan libraries. There, she opened up about her childhood, and her favorite books among other topics. We then attempted to return to the castle, but got lost. We also ran into some gypsies, who we had befriended shortly thereafter. Danielle saved my life. I owe her a debt I cannot repay."

"So that's where your ideas of opening a library for anyone in any station to attend, as well as inviting the gypsies to the ball came from." Queen Marie concluded, to which Henry nodded with a smile both at his mother, and lovingly towards me.

"In conclusion, your Majesty, it is I who owe His Highness, for sparing my life that I can never repay… "

The Queen nodded and smiled kindly. "Thank you, child. But what of Marguerite?"

"As for Marguerite, I fought with her early this morning and received the lashes from the Baroness…Then I went to meet with His Highness, as he requested I meet him in the Ruins…There, I could no longer hold back. He deserved to know the truth, from me, in person… " I gave a sad, exhausted sigh.

The urge to sleep suddenly overcame my mind. '_That sounds like a lovely plan at some point today_... ' I thought, rather hopeful.

Another ruby sequin caught my eye, as I glanced towards the sun. "Oh dear, I am afraid I must be getting back… " I fretted, and was confused on what to do. I am worried I have made Her Majesty angry at feeling such a need to go home.

I don't dare wish to dismiss Her Highness, but I need to go home! This is already cutting it close!

"Danielle," Queen Marie said, that hard edge having crept back into her voice a tad.

"Y-yes, your Majesty?" I asked cautiously.

Queen Marie smiled a wide, and beautiful smile; the kind that lights up ones eyes.

"Thank you." She said gently, all annoyance and anger gone. Henry would later inform me she only did that to gain someone's attention. It was a play on tone I suppose.

"Pardon me, your Highness?" I was perplexed once again.

"Thank you. As with your courage, you possess a beautiful braveness about you. Only someone who truly loves my son would dare tell me the entire truth from start to finish. Despite living under Baroness de Ghent's hand for years, you are your parent's child."

Queen Marie must have seen that quizzical look on my face once more, as she seemed to have read my mind.

"I know because it isn't just the honest words you speak, but the truth behind your eyes. Being Queen my dear, while no easy task, well, let us just say that you get to know a lot about people, and how they are when in the presence of their stations or otherwise, and royalty."

"You come to learn who the frauds are, and who possesses the truest of hearts. And that is a lesson I don't think I would have _ever_ fully recognized, admitted, or otherwise had I not met you." Henry admitted; his reply hitched in his voice.

I could feel myself blushing again. I detested it right now.

"I must be the one thanking you, your Majesty. For your patience and most of all your understanding, and willing to listen at all. I don't believe many Royals, past or present (in other countries as well), would be a generous with your time as you have been."

"Dear, a mother's love will always overrule that of her political and sovereign duties." The Queen said, kindly.

"Now, let us plan this announcement tonight, shall we?" The Queen of France said.

I do not think it was lost on Henry, (as it certainly was not lost on myself), that there was a mischievous twinkle in Queen Marie's eyes.

_(__**A/N:**__ I hope you enjoyed Chapter #5! Please Review! ~TRP~)_


	6. Chapter 6

(_A/N_: _Thank you everyone for the reviews and the continued support! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review! ~TRP~)_

**Chapter #6** –

After meeting with the Queen, who had told us of her plans I bid my farewell and much thanks as I raced home.

Henry offered to escort me, but I refused.

Coming home to the manor, I was confronted by the Baroness and Marguerite, who were looking for my mother's dress.

I hadn't the foggiest idea of where the world it could possibly be. Perhaps Paulette or Louise took it for safekeeping. But I wouldn't dare let those words escape my mouth.

After I was shocked at my own words particularly calling Marguerite a fat spoiled, selfish cow, I realized that I had completely ruined Her Highness' plans as I was thrown into the basement storage room.

'_What have I done!?_' I thought, frustrated at myself. '_This wasn't how things were supposed to go!_'

"Me and my big mouth…" I muttered aloud to myself.

I was at the brink of tears at the Queen's plans going up in smoke, and hearing the desperate attempts of my remaining family struggle to free me.

_The Royal Palace_ -

"So, all is set then?" Henry asked the Queen, a worried, almost fearful look in his eyes.

"It is darling." Her Highness replied with a smile, a hand to his face, and the twinkle of mischief still in her eyes.

Henry gave a small sigh of relief, but something was still nagging him in the back of his mind.

"The carriage is to pick her up then?"

"Yes, soon. We will wait to send word until the Baroness and her daughters arrive, as to not raise suspicion."

Unbeknownst to them the man who had been feeding secrets to the Baroness had heard of The Queen's plans, and sent told the carriage driver that the Queen had provided new directions to pick up the Baroness and her daughters instead of Danielle. But that it was still to be kept quiet.

The carriage driver, seeing no need to doubt the man did as he was instructed.

_The Manor_ –

I was so frustrated...This is not how the plan was supposed to go.

I paced as I heard my stepmother and stepsisters leave.

But I thought I heard a carriage approach instead of the servants getting our own.

'_No_!' I thought with dread...The Royal Carriage is early...It was supposed to wait until the others left, then picked me up...Oh no, something must have gone terribly wrong...

Unless this too was part of Her Majesty's plan.

'_Think positively, Danielle_' I told myself.

I sighed, wondering what I was going to do, and more importantly how to get out of here in time to meet up with Henry...

Soon, I heard my three loving family members with their own distressed voices upon everyone else leaving.

"Mistress, it's no use!"

"Louise, go get the dress." Paulette said.

"Wait, what?" I asked through the door. "You hid it?"

"Of course! There's no way we'd let Marguerite wear that dress tonight. We're sorry she ever got her hands on it in the first place." Louise replied.

My eyes began to water, with a smile on my face.

"Thank you." I replied, a bit chocked up.

_The Royal Palace_ -

"Henry," Queen Marie addressed, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous...I just wish Danielle didn't have to go back to the manor." Henry replied worriedly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, all will right itself tonight, don't you worry." The queen gave her son a quick hug.

"Would you happen to know if the Baroness and her daughters arrived yet?"

Henry shook his head "I am not sure, I haven't necessarily been looking for them."

The Queen smiled. "All right, you be on the lookout for Danielle, I'll look for the Baroness." she replied, as they both reentered the ballroom.

_The Manor_ -

I was in awe as, thanks to Maurice and Gustave, Seniore de Vinci was able to break open the door and set me free. I explained t him who I really was, and that Henry, as well as his parents already knew the truth.

The Royal carriage was to pick me up, but picked up the others, and I fear that Captain Laurent was not there for some reason...

"Thank you, for your help Seniore. But what if I'm too late?" I ask as we near the front door of the manor, our own carriage led by my father's steed awaiting me.

"Then he is a fool, my dear!" da Vinci said in all seriousness. I don't think he felt I would be too late...

I waved as I reached the gate, always keeping my father's tradition.

His traditions, her garments...

'Huh..." I mused quietly..._'I really am my parent's child_...' I sat back in the carriage, and while no means was I relaxed, I willed my nerves to calm...

_The Royal Palace_ -

"Something's wrong." Henry said to his mother worriedly. "It's been an hour already, half an hour since The Baroness and her daughters arrived."

Queen Marie sighed. This was disturbing, but there had to be something more…but what?

Unfortunately, their worry was simply impatience from King Francis.

"Henry, I'm sorry, but she's not here...I don't think she's coming."

"No, she is..." Henry replied, determined that Danielle wouldn't let him down.

After all, they've gotten this far...Haven't they?

"I'm sorry son, it's time." Francis gave his son a sad, sympathetic look.

But he was King after all, and a treaty was a treaty...

He felt he had no choice.

"It is with great honor, that Her Majesty Queen Marie, and I King Francis announce the engagement of our son, Prince Henry to –" The King stopped, as Henry lightly backhanded his shoulder, now all three royals staring at Danielle who appeared at the other end of the room, atop the steps.

"Breathe. Just Breathe." I encouraged myself as I caught the attention of Henry and his parents.

I swear Henry lit up like a Christmas tree. Queen Marie had a smile to her face, while His Majesty was just confused, again.

Henry all but galloped to me, while I noticed the Baroness, Marguerite, and Jacqueline all looked on in the Prince's direction.

"I was afraid you weren't coming..." Henry started to ramble.

I smiled sadly. "I was unfortunately delayed, but something will happen, I can feel it. I must speak with you immediately."

Even though Henry knew the truth, I saw in his eyes he was utterly elated that I was there, I don't think anything I said (or wanted to say) was processing.

"Whatever it is, my answer is yes. Come with me. Look, I invited the gypsies to the ball." He had such happiness at what he knew would normally make me happy, I begged him to stop and that we needed to speak.

I just knew another change of plans was needed straightaway. I was beginning to feel nauseas at what I couldn't control, what I didn't see coming, and my own concerned emotions.

As he continued to tug me forward in elation, I saw the Baroness grab Marguerite towards us. As we passed, she ripped the beautiful wings Seniore da Vinci made for me.

The following exchange played out for me as if I were watching a performance. I saw the angry fire in Henry's eyes, and while in the back of my mind with regards to me, I knew he was playing a part. Unfortunately, with my emotions all over the place because I knew something was about to happen, as soon as the Baroness started to out me, I confused his anger at her and thought it was aimed at me.

I caved at the confusion I saw in his eyes, all rational thought in the back of my mind now gone. Between the Baroness and Henry, something broke inside of me. I vaguely remember tearfully telling the King and Queen where I got the name from…

Then, I can't understand why, I remember running.

Just running.

Running to be anywhere but there.

Yet for the life of me, I felt I couldn't run fast enough.

I don't remember hearing the thunder, this time legitimate.

I thought it was my heartbeat.

Looking back, perhaps I was running from my own vulnerability, my own fears of what Henry's true reaction could have been…What I thought –

…And then I tripped, falling almost head over heels even more humiliated than I was five seconds ago.

As I gracelessly continued to sob, one of my mother's glass slippers came off. I didn't care, and really don't know why.

I vaguely thought I heard my name being called, but wasn't sure.

I was spent, and the night was hopefully over

I ran home as fast as my uneven feet could carry me.

The night continued to get better as I got caught in one of the nastiest downpours and thunderstorms I'm convinced France has ever seen!

I sat at the back door of the Manor, knowing the others would enter in the front

Except, I realized the servants would be asleep, napping until the others ere due to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

(_A/N: Taking a slightly different turn with this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please Review! ~TRP~_)

**Chapter #7** –

_The Royal Palace_ –

_Henry's POV_ –

As I watched Danielle hurry away, I did everything I could not to follow. It broke my own heart watching as I broke hers. My sadness was mixed, sometimes replaced with anger, not just at myself but at the Baroness and her daughter. I saw Jacqueline look on in horror at what her mother did, Marguerite looked…even a bit disturbed? I'm not sure, nor do I care, while the Baroness thought she did everything right with exposing her step-daughter.

I turned away without another word, glaring at my father, but giving a look of concern to my mother who returned it. Nothing more was to be done tonight.

But how did things go so terribly wrong?

Danielle was later than expected, the carriage should have picked her up (literally on its way back to the palace with her) just as the Baroness had arrived! Come to think of it, I think they arrived later as well.

My head spun in confusion. I was no longer sure how much was acting on Danielle's part, or if she really did believe what had happened.

_The Manor_ –

_Danielle's POV_ –

I'm not sure how many more hours I waited, two would be my guess.

I cried myself out an hour ago, now sitting on the back steps, shivering in the cold.

I'd probably acquire a cold because of this spring storm, but I still didn't care.

As I heard the Baroness and my step-sisters return, I too heard the servants. I waited until someone passed by, and lightly knocked in a pattern.

They always knew it was me. Father always used it as a safeguard if I had to answer the door, and if he, nor Gustave knocked in such a specific way, I was to let an adult answer.

Old habits die hard, I suppose.

Opening the door, Maurice looked at me in shock, but before he could say a word, I brushed past him, ran up to the attic and changed my clothes. Running back down, I ran into the barn where I locked myself in.

All I wanted to do was shut out the world.

Find my Utopia.

And then I remembered watching it _burn_.

I cried myself to sleep.

_The Royal Palace_ –

_Henry's POV_ –

I walked through the castle halls, until I reached my favorite balcony. Soon, I heard Seniore da Vinci approached as he called my name.

"Henry, what happened?" He all but demanded.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Freeing your match from the storage room the Baroness locked her in before leaving."

"What?!" I asked in horror "That's why she was late; why all of them were late.."

"Henry, what happened?"

"Father was about to announce my engagement to Gabriela because Danielle didn't show. She finally came at the last minute; she tried to tell me she needed to speak with me. But honestly, I was so happy…I just wasn't listening." I ended sadly.

I took a deep breath. "When we went by the Baroness, she grabbed Danielle and ripped her wings off. She exposed Danielle, calling her a fraud…I listened, my anger at the Baroness growing, but I had to play it as if I knew nothing. I'm not sure if Danielle understood that…I think I broke her heart tonight and in order to keep up appearances, I didn't go after her. I'm not sure what to do now."

"She's your match, Henry. You know that as well as I do, and if you don't do something soon – within the next 24-hours soon – then you just might lose her."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"You may not lose her heart, but I worry you'll lose her to the Baroness."

I felt the blood drain from my face, and by the hand of support that da Vinci rested on my shoulder, I could tell that he saw within the moonlight that I had gone ashen.

He then placed her glass slipper on the stone next to me, as the rain continued to pour.

_Early The Following Morning_ –

I had sent Captain Laurent ahead to the marketplace, looking for Danielle to deliver a message. He returned, reporting that though Danielle was not there, he found Jacqueline and gave the message to her with strict guidelines that the message was for Danielle only. He also mentioned that either he or I would try and meet up with Danielle (or her) later.

While word could not be returned that Danielle understood what was happening, I trusted Jacqueline.

When I saw Jacqueline and Maurice later, I was heartbroken and devastated to learn I was too late and she had been sold to Pierre before Jacqueline could speak to her in privacy, despite her attempts. (I later learned Danielle was sold in exchange for August de Barbarac's books and paintings).

Fortunately, Captain Laurent was with me, and we took one other solder as we raced to Pierre's secluded residence in the woods.

As I slipped off my horse and started running inside, I stopped short as Danielle made her way out.

She looked…disturbed. Something was very wrong.

She looked at me, sad, confused. Afraid to speak?

There were so many questions to ask her, but only one statement that needed to be state above all else.

"I love you." I said, my voice deep, eyes begging her to understand, searching for that love I know neither of us wants to lose within the other.

_Danielle's POV_ -

I wanted to smile at his words, but was still reeling from what almost happened.

At Henry's words, I launched into his protective embrace. I didn't care that I was soaking his shoulder with tears as I sobbed.

Before I said anything, Captian La'Raunt and the other soldier Henry had brought with him came out, arresting Pierre in the chains he had placed me in. The slash to his face was still bleeding a little, as he glared at both Henry and I. He was to be taken to the Palace, but I never learned of his fate after that…

I felt him tighten his hold concern, asking me what had happened.

"Pier—He, made a rather cruel pass at me, tried to kiss me, but I grabbed his sword. I told him that if he didn't' release me, I-I'd kill him. I just wanted to be free…"

"I'm glad you didn't have to kill him. And you _are_ free. Forever and always. As far as I'm concerned, you need not apologize to anyone, lease of all to me, or yourself." Henry told me soothingly, rubbing my shoudlers, still mindful of the slightly painful wounds on my back, asmy shaking decreased.

"Now what?" I asked. I felt lost, even in his amrs, even though with him I felt at home, I didn't know what direction any of this was headed in, again.

Henry chuckled lightly. "We are going back to the paplce, speaking with my parents, and getting married as soon as possible. Then, we will deal with the Baroness…"

"Jacqueline…She wanted to tell me something all morning, I could tell, but the Baroness wouldn't elave me alone…She never loved me, Henry. Not once." I had already stopped crying by this point, but this gave me a whole other wave of emotions.

Henry tightened his hold once again, and we just stood there, silent, lost in our own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Henry stated.

"For what?" I said, my eyebrows knit in confusion.

"For the Masque. I wasn't sure if you truly did believe what I was saying or not, and I am so so sorry I hurt you. I just had to make it believable, so I felt I had no choice but to pretend I knew nothing…I didn't think it would have effected you so…"

I smiled at this. "It wasn't all your fault, Sire. My emotions were a bit everywhere that night…I think it was because of what you said, that I fel that's how tthings could have turned out, and even to a point that it would have been what I would have deserved, had I not told you the truth at the Ruins.."

"Oh Danielle, no. No matter what, whether it was at the Ruins, or had it been at the Masque, you intended to tell me the truth. I saw it. And I will always love you for doing what you could to be as honest with me as possible. Plus, you told my mother the entire truth! _The Queen of France_! And I don't think I've ever seen her happier." Henry replied, with a smile thinking of his mother.

All I could do was sigh, as my brain processed this information. I laid my head back on his shoulder. We stood there another r moment or two, before Henry broke our embrace briefly, to place a kiss on my lips, as we decided to get going towards the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

(_A/N: I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far, and of course all the new readers or followers who may have just joined the party._

_Sad to say, this is my second to last chapter of this story. :-( __I can't believe it either._

_I am quite proud of this story, and your beautiful reviews have only served to make m more confident in myself as a writer/an author. _

_Who knows what will be in store next. If you'd like, please take a look at some of my earlier fics. Thank you once again for all of your support._

_Sincerely,_

_~The Rising Phoenix~)_

**Chapter #8** –

_The Royal Palace_ –

After we arrived at the palace, Henry supported me, and stood by my side as I proceeded to tell his parents my side of things both before and after the Masque.

Despite King Francis' minor grumblings about the treaty with Spain, he was Henry's father, and reiterated what he apparently had told Henry the night of the Masque: That as because it was love he sought, he supports his son, and was simply wanting to see Henry happy.

He saw that I made Henry happy.

With regards to her Highness, she smiled at both of us, pleased that although shaken, I was otherwise unharmed.

We discussed what would come of The Baroness and Marguerite.

While the King and Queen discussed it, Henry and I were getting ready for the Baroness' arrival. My only request to the King and Queen before we left the throne room was to spare Jacqueline and the servants that I had grown up with.

They were fine with that, and asked if I had agreed with their decisions for the Baroness and her eldest daughter.

"Might I take the rest of the time until they arrive to make my decision?" I asked.

The Queen was rather happy with that response.

"You already have the makings of not just a Queen, but a fair and just Queen." She had said, smiling fondly at me.

""We-well I wish to marry Danielle as soon as possible." Henry replied, nothing we hadn't necessarily discussed it on the way _to_ the palace. He knew I wanted to marry him, but I think he suddenly realized he never found out how _soon_ I wished to do so.

"Wait…Your Majesties, while it will be a dream come true to marry your son, something I never even have dreamed of since I was eight years old…I simply cannot marry him without my family in attendance. May we wait until then?" I looked at Henry as I asked this, with a glance to his parents.

Henry's smile grew even wider.

"Of course Darling. You're right, we shouldn't rush into it without those you love there."

"Mother, Father, as I do wish Danielle to be my wife, and the next Queen of France, might we simply sign a marriage statement, so it can be official on paper, then have a glorious ceremony in Church?" Henry asked, as if he were a little boy wishing to open his presents early on Christmas.

Francis shook his head; I'm not sure what he was thinking.

Queen Marie chuckled with amusement and said that we would be able to arrange it within the hour.

I was excited and nervous.

Even though Henry already had seen me in my mother's dress, I really did want to wear her dress at our Church wedding/ceremony.

Finally having my dreams come true. I could have never foreseen marrying a Prince.

But he was the Prince of my heart.

While Captain Laurent arrived back, after delivering His and Her Majesties' message to Jacqueline, Henry and I spent some time in the Ruins again.

There, we not only discussed what we wanted for our marriage (even though that was pretty well figured out by that point, as we balanced each other out).

But we also discussed children.

We both wanted a medium, or even potentially a large family.

I never realized how much I wanted a large family; perhaps because without my fathers books, I was lonely as a child. I barely saw Gustave after Papa died, and I couldn't play with Jacqueline and Marguerite. The servants were too busy trying to stay on the Baroness' good side to have time to play with me.

But only time would tell with regards to that.

I think Henry was more excited for me to become a mother, (should we be blessed with children), more than I was!

It was adorable how much he wanted a little girl, whereas I didn't really care what we had. I just know I had names in mind immediately, but that was another conversation for another day.

Sooner rather than later, we had to leave the Ruins, and get ready for the Baroness' arrival.

And a wedding license to sign!

_About An Hour Later_ –

I peered from behind the back doorway, from where they entered.

I hadn't yet made up my mind, but wanted to hear how poorly the excuses the Baroness and Marguerite would give.

Naturally, they turned on each other, while Jacqueline didn't support either of them.

I was furious at the Baroness insulted Jacqueline, implying that she barely existed and wasn't important.

While the only thing I asked the King and Queen just before things had started was to not execute the Baroness or her daughter, I wasn't sure what their punishment might be.

Upon hearing Her Majesties' ruling of sending the two of them to the Americas, well, I needed to say something.

After all, she was the only mother, as poor of one as she was, that I had ever known.

At least she gave me the bare basics, and I still had Paulette, Louise, and Maurice's love to fill the parental void of not having my own mother, and losing Papa.

So, I spoke up.

After I was finished, and their life sentence of labor was handed down, I hoped that the Baroness and Marguerite would think of me.

(Henry also insisted that we have a few maids become discrete informants to us; keeping an eye on them in case they attempted to plot revenge).

While I wouldn't necessarily put it past either of them, I didn't think it would happen.

Henry insisted we be safer than sorry.

I finally relented after he wouldn't drop the subject.

_The Next Morning_ –

I convinced Henry to let me stay at the manor, keeping things traditional, especially since both of us would really count the Church Ceremony as our real wedding.

With the servants having free reign and able to finally relax without the Baroness constantly ordering them around, they brought everything (and everyone – Gustave, and Jacqueline of course) to the palace.

My mother's dress and shoes, along with some jewelry were brought, along with two of my favorite paintings and books from my father (other than the lost Utopia).

Seniore da Vinci was also in attendance of our wedding.

Maurice gave me away, and walked me down the aisle, with Jacqueline as my bridesmaid, and Seniore da Vinci as Henry's best man.

It was time for our vows.

While we had both thought about traditional vows, Henry had decided late last night that he wanted to say his own.

It was time.

He went first.

"_Danielle: You are the love and light of my life. You are my purpose, and I found meaning; something to live for all because of you. You are not just my purpose, but gave my life purpose; a direction hat I didn't even realize I needed until I met you. As unconventional as our first meeting was, on some level I swear you literally knocked some sense into me with those apples. I now know that I don't have to care about everything and anything. I only have to care about us, and as the future King and Queen of France, how our decisions might affect our country. With you by my side, I hope to be a fair King; a true King, a noble King. With you as my Queen, I know you will hold the compassion, the composure, the integrity, the trust, and the justice for our people. My life would be dark and unbearable without you in it. My love, my Danielle. I love you, and I will spend every waking day reminding you, should you ever worry. This, so far, is the happiest day of my life. It is all because of you. I love you_."

Henry smiled, as a tear started to escape from his eyes. His voice was thick with emotion. He could have had me at "_Danielle_," but I started crying at the apples comment; simply because while it was funny, it started everything in motion.

Now it was my turn, and he went and robbed me of my words. I didn't know what to say to that.

"_Henry, I love you too…I never imagined this would be how, or who I would marry for my wedding. While I was hoping I wouldn't spend the rest of my life alone, or under the Baroness for that matter, marring you? Well, that was completely out of the question. Looking back, I could never be happier that you happened upon our manor that day, and borrowed my father's horse. I think we owe it to your horse for slipping his shoe…_"

I shook my head. I was getting off track.

"…_But when I saw you, when I saw you come to rescue me, and the first words you said where that you loved me, I knew I was home. You held me, I closed my eyes and I could feel my parents within me, supporting me; reminding me it was okay and that you really did love me. More importantly, that I wasn't dreaming. Once you had entered my life, as we fell in love, I knew I could not image my life without you. You are everything to me, my hope, my dreams. I never want to lose you. As King, I know you will do wonderful for our country. I will support you even if we do not agree. We will negotiate if we must. You will always have my love, though. You shall never lose it. I love you, Henry_."

"By the power vested in me, and in the Lord God, The Father, The Son, The Holy Spirit, Amen. I now Pronounce you husband and wife. Prince Henry and Princess Danielle of France. Your highness, you may kiss the bride."

We smiled at each other, our eyes never leaving the other, as Henry leaned down and kissed me.

I loved how intimate our wedding was. All of our family and friends were there.

We had a beautiful wedding reception.

A week later Senire da Vinci presented Henry and I with a beautiful painting.

Gustave, never changing teased me, and Henry playfully criticized da Vinci.

Paulette, Maurice, and Louise couldn't be happier, and Jacqueline and Captain Jon Laurent were together.

(I later bet Henry that they would be married soon).

As I found myself asking Henry who said we had to live happily ever after, I knew it didn't matter.

Because we did.

Us, and everyone around us – we lived.


	9. Epilogue

(a/N: Well, here it is everyone. The Last One. I want to thank everyone who has kept up, and stuck with me throughout this journey. Thank you for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and to my Beta Reader, you know who you are. Enjoy! ~TRP~)

**Epilogue** –

Henry and I have been married for a decade.

A year or two into our marriage, it was decided to add on to the manor. I couldn't leave it; it was my home. Henry had no qualms about leaving the palace, so we turned it into our own.

We created more bedrooms, eliminated the servants quarters, and made Louise, Maurice, and Paulette's rooms more comfortable, and had Jacqueline and Jean move in with us.

We had to expand even mores because of the pitter-patter of little feet…

Throughout those 10 years, we were indeed blessed with the five children we considered having.

And one last one (we hoped) on the way.

Two sets of twins though was extremely unexpected.

Twin Boys: 8 years old

Auguste Francis Henry (Henry's) – he debated about putting his name in the middle, but I encouraged him to do so. Still not sure, our firstborn son now has three legacies to live up to. Auguste was a scholar, but loved spending time with us, wanting to know what we did; always asking questions.

Leonardo "Leo" Maurice (Mutual) – We both wanted to give him a name of great influence and creativity. He was our young philosopher

Almost 5, Jean "Jon" Gustav (Mine) – Henry was surprised. He thought I might have put Gustav first, but I told him that Jean was his best friend growing up. Gustav was mine, and fit his personality. He was a scholar, but also the artist.

Twin Girls: Almost 3

Nicole Marie (Henry's pick) – I wanted to put his mother's name first, but he insisted. – For the women who shaped our lives, and for my mother, who did not even know what kind of an impact she truly had.

Jacquelina "Lina" Grace (Mine) – For she was a saving grace under the Baroness' rule.

All of the children loved playing with their grandparents (Henry's parents, and our servants, as they were surrogate parents to me).

Henry and I took bets each time we found out we were expecting. So far he was wrong on everyone, except Nicole.

He claims it is just because he wanted a daughter so badly, and therefore was blessed with two at once.

(Personally, I just think he's horrible at guessing).

I hoped this next one was a girl; even things out. I could almost feel that I was correct.

Nicole and Jacquelina had her father wrapped around their little fingers, and Nicole was often the most mischievous; much like myself I suppose.

Lina, true to her namesake was more quiet, content, and calm.

Additionally, they loved their uncle Jean and Aunt Jacqueline, who married just before Auguste was born.

They have a little girl, Henrietta Danielle, who is 4. Jacqueline is also expecting soon, and we both think it will be a little boy.

Henrietta plays with all of our children, but gets along most with Auguste, and Nicole.

I think she and Leonardo are going through a stage of not liking each other, but you can tell they are close.

We all love that the boys are protective of the girls, and everyone has fun together.

We have family picnics out in the fields, the gardens, and the courtyards, with each other and our families.

From what we've heard, both the Baroness and Marguerite keep attempting to pull rank, but the head maid will have none of it, and keeps threatening to tell the King and Queen. This usually stops the two for some time, until they get the foolishness to try again.

Other than that, our lives are so much better than they once were.

My dreams have come true.

I'm glad we made it.

Together.

The End.

Oh! I almost forgot!

Remember that look in Queen Marie's eyes over afternoon tea that I couldn't quite describe? Henry would later confess to me that it was love.

In a conversation he later had with his mother between the time our teatime was over and the beginning of the Masque, Queen Marie apparently admitted to him that because of my experiences, my strength, courage; all of it immediately made her not only admire me, but love me for all that I have endured and persevered over.

But most of all, she loved me because I loved her son, he loved me in return, and especially because I made Henry happy.

She would later confess to me that she, in all the years raising him has never, ever seen him so happy, nurturing, or open-minded until I came into his life.

To this day, despite Henry's opposite opinion, I do not think his mother would ever understand how much her words and grace have meant to me.


End file.
